U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,746 discloses a hair transplantation system utilizing a robot, including a robotic arm and a hair follicle introducer associated with the robotic arm. A video system is used to produce a three-dimensional virtual image of the patient's scalp, which is used to plan the scalp locations that are to receive hair grafts implanted by the follicle introducer under the control of the robotic arm.